deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27824667-20160221134318/@comment-5808856-20160222140749
I am sick of you. Goku is not, and I repeat NOT immune to reality warping. Not once has he even fought a major reality warper aside from Janemba, and even then, he got his ass kicked. Heck, even then it's not even canon, and most importantly, he was CLEARLY not immune to it. So even with his stronger level of power than he was then, he still is not powerful enough to get around her reality warping. Also Goku survived one soul rape move, so that means he is immune to all soul based moves? The problem is how SPECIFIC the Devilmite Beam is. The Devilmite Beam amplifies a person's negative energy to destroy their soul. You want proof that her's is differant? In the future she has fought a 1000 year war against a being whose VERY EXISTANCE IS DARKNESS AND NEGATIVE EMOTION GIVEN PHYSICAL FORM! Given that she is litterally taking this thing on for a millenia, it is safe to assume that it does not work by amplifying negative energy. This means that her soul reaping is capable of hurting anyone, the reason that Chaos still survives is because it litterally is death, destruction, and darkness. The closest Goku has ever fought is Beerus, who is God of Destruction, far from being destruction and death itself. In the end, Goku is pretty much fighting a being who IS life, who IS light, who IS the universe, and IS the supreme being over all that breaths, hence the name Sailor Cosmos, she is litterally the cosmos. She is a conceptual being, a level Goku will never reach unless the Super Dragonballs make him god of the multiverse for plot BS. Hell, you want a clear diferance in their power via scaling? While scaling is BULLSHIT 90% of the time, here is an example. Goku, when powering up to Super Saiyan God, his aura managed to illuminate about a city block. Let's be generous and say that it illuminated the planet in the light of his aura. How strong is the power Sailor Moon emmits? Well, the power her Cosmos form emmits, is enough to illuminate the galaxy. No charging attacks, just by mearly transforming into this state. She emmits so much power she lights up the galaxy, while Goku....yeah...not even close. Then there is the fact that oh, what was it...oh yeah, the Future Warrior is capable of entering the crack in time as well to fight Demigra, and again it was because of Supreme Kai of Time sending him/her there, so it is safe to assume that she gave them a temporary aura to protect them. Hell there's Usagi's mind hax, she can just erase his entire brain leaving him pretty much a vegetable. Heck, she can just erase his knowladge of attacks like the Kamehameha! Meaning, he loses all his techniques he could use. Hell, she can make him forget how to use Instant Transmission! (Hell, it's not like she needs to anyway, as he always forgets he even has that!)